


Three's A Crowd

by Tammaiya



Category: Pokemon Special
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammaiya/pseuds/Tammaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green's life is fucking hard, okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamingMoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingMoonlight/gifts).



> Birthday ficlet the eleventh. As for the fandom... well. Really, nobody should be surprised by now no matter what fandom I pick up. In my defence, the Pokemon Special/Adventures manga is actually really good! ... oh, whatever, it's not like I had any dignity anyway.
> 
> Sort of AU in that I wrote this before I knew Red and Green would grow old enough in canon to contradict me about their future careers.

" _Don't touch that_."

"Aw, c'mon, Pokémon love me--"

"I'm sure that'll be a great comfort when you let all my rare research Pokémon loose," Green said sarcastically, slapping Red's hand away from the incubator. "Don't you have anything better to do? I'm trying to work."

Red puffed his cheeks up and blew sulkily at his bangs, making him look like he hadn't grown up at all from the cocky ten year old brat that Green had been lumped with for a rival all those years ago. Sometimes Green wondered if he even had; sure, Red _looked_ bigger, but he didn't exactly act it most of the time.

"But I'm _bored_ ," he whined, drumming his heels against the bench he was sitting on in a really annoying staccato beat, _thump thump thump thump THUMP_. "You're always working. It’s worse than when you were a Gym Leader. Why'd you have to go and become a researcher anyways?"

"Because I felt like it," Green said shortly, trying to ignore Red as he studied the growth charts on his computer. "If you're bored, I'm sure you can go and find someone else to entertain you."

"I don't _want_ someone else to entertain me," Red complained. "I want _you_. But ever since you took over from the Prof, you never wanna hang out anymore!"

Green sighed, taking off his reading glasses to rub at his tired eyes. On the one hand, he still kind of wanted to suffocate Red with his own goddamn hat. On the other hand... sometimes that guy could be so straight forward that to someone like Green, who guarded his emotions carefully, it was just a little terrifying.

This work was important. He didn't have time to be fooling around with airhead trainers; he could have been on the verge of a breakthrough.

Then again, his train of thought was already broken, and it didn't look like Red was going to leave him alone long enough to pick it back up any time soon. He could take a break...

Damn it. Green sighed again.

"Just let me finish this, and we can go get dinner," he said, against his better judgment, and was rewarded with a grin that split across Red's face, lighting the room like every horrible cliché you could possibly imagine and making Green's heart stutter in his chest. He could just move forward, he realised, lean in between Red's open legs and kiss him, and--

"OW!"

Cursing himself for ten kinds of fool, Green pulled back and glared at Red's Pikachu with hate. Maybe one-tenth of him was grateful to have been stopped from carrying out on his impulsive behaviour; the other nine-tenths was seething with frustrated rage at his _true_ rival, his natural enemy almost since the day they'd met.

"Hey, what was that for, Pika?! I told you to quit that! Sorry, Green, I don't know why he's like that, I don't get why you two don't seem to get along at all…”

Green could tell the Pikachu was smirking at him, smugly taking up a perch on Red's shoulder. _Ha-ha_ , its beady little eyes were saying, _he's all mine and there's nothing you can do about it_. Fucking passive-aggressive little shit. Nine years, and he was still locked in a battle of wills with a spoilt, possessive, obnoxious electric rodent. How long did Pikachus need to live for, anyway?!

Red scratched Pika between the ears. Pika radiated sheer smugness, and Green thought, _fuck my life_.

Was it not enough that he had to be in love with an oblivious moron who came hurtling in like a whirlwind to mess up his carefully ordered life into chaos and interrupt his work and annoy him to the point of near homicide? No, apparently he had to be in love with an oblivious, disruptive moron whose Pikachu was the living incarnate of furry, electric _evil_ and had devoted its existence to making Green's life hell.

Karma was kicking his arse.

"Whatever, let's just go get dinner already," Green muttered, admitting defeat. Red let out a whoop of delight and jumped down off the bench, grabbing Green's wrist.

"Awesome, let's go!" he enthused, while over his shoulder Pikachu narrowed its eyes in a glare which said, _I'm watching you, punk_.

"I hate my life," Green said, and let Red drag him bodily out of the lab for curry.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate summary that would have spoiled the punchline, but amused me too much to cut entirely: "PIKACHU used COCKBLOCK. It was super effective!" ... consequently I almost called the fic Super Effective, but I decided it only made sense in the context of my particular disturbed brand of humour.


End file.
